


10 Out of 10, For Style

by HawkMoth



Series: And All the Years They Fly [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, The Doctor on His Own, The Farewell Tour, The Impossible Astronaut, Written 9/30/2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkMoth/pseuds/HawkMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Is the commandant's office painted a sort of green colour with a big flag on the wall?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Out of 10, For Style

******

Why the TARDIS has brought him back to Nazi Germany is a mystery. The SS officers certainly know him (by name, at least), but he's not sure their interest generates from having saved the Fuhrer, or the whole cupboard thing. Either way, they seem satisfied to keep him at the Stalag and treat him as well as any other British prisoner of rank. For now.

The men of Hut 15 are faintly suspicious at first, but eventually accept him as a recaptured escapee from another camp. He proves useful with carefully edited bits of knowledge from "outside" which they can corroborate from their hidden radio, and his basic medical skills.

(Despite the actual degree--he hadn't been lying to Rita--he has always thought of himself first as an explorer, then a scientist, with physician/healer trailing behind. But he remembers Frontios, and other occasions...and what River said on Demons' Run.)

The other prisoners suspect he is destined for a transfer to Colditz or another special camp, so after some deliberation, they decide to include him in the current escape attempt. They're a relentlessly cheerful, determined bunch, and it's hard to resist their gung-ho, so very mid-20th century dedication. So he joins in, first with planning, and then the actual tunneling. It all goes swimmingly, until the moment his sense of direction goes typically awry. Then it all goes terribly wrong.

But through some miracle (and maybe his basic persuasive powers, which can never be totally relied on) no one is shot or put into solitary. Inspections and patrols are increased, putting them all on edge, but the Doctor knows the men will just bide their time and try again very soon. He doesn't like to think about the consequences, even if he's managed to leave the Commandant with the post-hypnotic suggestion to keep any necessary future retaliation to the right side of civilized. 

So one night, lying awake in his bunk watching the searchlights sweep through the camp, he decides the hell with it and makes a decision. He gathers up the twenty men who were meant to make it out, summons the TARDIS out of stealth mode, bundles them inside and whisks them off to Switzerland and freedom.

While they're still in the process of being repatriated, he makes a quick trip to visit Winston to ensure none them get reassigned to combat duty. They'll all get transfers to MI9 or CT6, working from afar to help other POWS. It's not an ideal situation (nothing ever is in wartime) but he likes it.

Back in the TARDIS, on his own once more, he feels exhilarated but mildly discontent. Perhaps it's time to seek out River again, and introduce her to Jim the Fish.

******

**Author's Note:**

> We never did find out what the Doctor was doing as part of an escape plan from a POW camp in WW II.
> 
> MI9 and CT6 were actual departments during the war, specializing in "Escape and Evasion" methods and equipment for prisoners of war and SOE agents.
> 
> Comments appreciated!


End file.
